Soldier Girl
by Timetrooper
Summary: <html><head></head>Staff Sergeant Sophia Johnson got her new mission: Protect Tony Stark. Slight Crossover with X-Men. Slight Crossover with Band of Brothers for flashbacks and mentions later possibly. Contains OCs</html>
1. Information

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Iron Man or X-Men, they belong to Marvel. I do not own any mentions of characters from Band of Brothers or the people they represent, which I have full respect for what they did for our country.

Sophia Johnson(currently)  
>(changed names several times to avoid questions)<br>True name: Samantha 'Sam' Brownson

Mutant

Major Wars Served In: WWII, Korea, Vietnam

Powers: Regenerative Capabilities, Flight, Teleporation, Bone Claws(before experimentation), Adamantium Claws(after experimentation), and Healing capabilties

Occupation: Field Medic/Soldier(was once recruited to Team-X), Mercenary, Teacher(was temporarily at Xavier's school)

Age: 28(Physically)  
>Appearance: Long wavy dark brown hair(usually braided back), brown eyes with golden specks<p>

Body type: fit with curves

Height: 5'6"  
>History:Born in New Orleans, Louisiana in June 30, 1923. Parents died in car crash while she was a young was then sent to orphanage where she recieved her education. She left the orphanage on 16th birthday only to be taken in by a policeman Harold Beaumont and his wife. Signed up in U.S. military at age 17 as Samuel disguised, she was part of airborne in past as paratrooper in WWII. she spent several years as an artist before going back into military to serve in several more wars. She changed her name to Mia Beaumont and was later recruited by Stryker into Team-X. She had left the team later with James Howlett for personal reasons. After leaving, she traveled the country for two years before heading back to New Orleans, where she found a quite life and meet with Remy LeBeau. Four years later, due to the loss of a dear and close friend, she agreed to undergo the adamantium process to get revenge. After discovering Stryker's intentions, she helped Logan to rescue the kids being used in the experiments and stopped Victor and Wade on Three Mile Island. After the fighting stopped, she met up with Charles Xavier with the kids from the Island and Remy. She agreed to join them at Xavier's school for the gifted where she helped teach for several years while she studied to become a doctor. After saying her goodbyes, she joined the military again and worked until she became part of Special Ops. She is known as Staff Sergant Sophia Johnson Airforce Special Ops where she met and became friends with James Rhodes. She got assigned her new mission, as a favor to Rhodes, keeping Tony Stark alive while he presented his new weapon called the "Jericho" while he is in Afghanistan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

General POv

Staff Sgt. Sophia Johnson and Lt. Colonel James Rhodes were standing at the top of the stairs for the Stark Insdustries jet. James was waiting in his dress uniform and Sophia was currently wearing an olive drab military jacket, black t-shirt along with dog tags, khaki cargo pants, and brown military combat , they were waiting on the arrival of the billionaire, Tony Stark.

Sophia POV

I'm currently standing my friend, James, waiting for my new assignment to show up. While waiting with James, we've been talking to pass the time near the jet's entrance.

"Why didn't you wear your dress uniform?", James asked as we waited for Stark to show.

"Well, you told me it wasn't necessary so I wore this instead.", I said innnocently.

"I didn't think you take me seriously when I said that.", He said annoyed.

"James, remind me again. Why we're waiting for this guy?" I asked changing the subject.

"Soph, It's just this one favor and he's a friend." James said.

I breathed a heavy sigh thinking, What am I getting myself into?

"Alright, but you owe me for having to protect the playboy." I said.

James replied, "I know and besides, It'll be fine. What could go-"

"Don't finish that.", I said shortly cutting him off.

"Jeez, I forgot you were so superstitious." James stated, while we watched for the playboy to arrive.

"It's not that I just..", I trailed off not sure now to finish stating my thought.

"You've had too many experiences." James stated, finishing my thought for me.

"Yeah something like that.", I said, but stopped after hearing the sound of cars heading toward us and swung my head in that direction.

"What is it?", James asked me as he looked in that direction as well.

"They're almost here.", I responsed to him.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this.", I said as we both turned towards the two cars driving our way.

"I just want to make my friend will be safe and you were going to assigned this either way." He stated.

"It doesn't make make this any easier."I said under my breath as I leaned over to pick up my duffel and sling it across my shoulder.

I watched along with, James, as a silver Audi and a black Roll-Royce slowed down and parked near spots near the plane. I watch the door to the Audi open and it's dark haired driver get out. 


End file.
